


in places, empty spaces by Measured [podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Audio Format: Download, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 05:08:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13023876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Podfic of in places, empty spaces by MeasuredI am remembering you





	in places, empty spaces by Measured [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [in places, empty spaces](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/345138) by Measuringlife. 



> Originally posted on LJ in 2010

**Title** : in places, empty spaces

 **Author** : Measuringlife

 **Reader** : Rhea314

 **Fandom** : Hetalia

 **Character/Pairing** : Greece/Japan

 **Rating** : PG-13

 **Warnings** : none

 **Summary** : I am remembering you

 **Text** : [here ](http://measuringlife.livejournal.com/556877.html#cutid1)

 **Length** : 0:24:58

Title from The Most Serene Republic

Download Link: [here music](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2017/reup/empty2.zip), [here without](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2017/reup/empty.zip)

 


End file.
